This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Undergraduate Research Opportunities Program (UROP) provides support for 15 undergraduate summer fellows each year. All undergraduate students in Nevada are eligible to compete for fellowships that pay $4,500 for a minimum of 10 weeks of summer research under the direction of a faculty supervisor. The awards include an additional $1,000 toward the cost of research supplies. All student applicants develop a biomedical research proposal with help from a faculty mentor. The successful applicants are selected by a committee of faculty from the participating research institutions. All fellows are required to report the results of their research at annual Undergraduate Research Symposia that are held in Reno and Las Vegas.